The Son Bunch
by Keirya-Crescent7
Summary: This story is about how ChiChi has more children than expected and makes up a tv show. Bad idea.


The Son Bunch is about how Goku and ChiChi have more children then expected and meet up with a producer and make a television show. But the television show reaks the family apart.  
  
"What are the doctors doing?" said Goku nervously. "At least we know she's havin' another son." said Gohan. "Plus three other DAUGHTERS!" said Goten. "Gilrs won't be that bad, right dad?" said Gohan with a puzzled look on his face. "Sure it will." replied Goku. "AAAAAHHHHH!" ChiChi screamed. "You can come see your wife now Mr. Son." said the doctor. ChiChi had a smile on her face when they walked in. " Goku , meet your new son Gochan." ChiChi said. "I'm proud of you ChiChi, it's a beautiful boy!" said Goku. "Also meet your new triplet daughters Chikara, Chiann, and Chiku!" said ChiChi happily. "My childhood is going to me miserable." said Goten. "My life will be miserable, who's the one who's gonna baby-sit those guys!" said Gohan shaking.  
  
The boys were training while Gochan, Chikara, Chiann, and Chiku were watching. It's 6 years later. ChiChi then comes up when an idea. "You know what be so sweet Goku ?!" said ChiChi merrily. "Huh? What?" said Goku. "A television show! It could about the kids and us. Like the Brady Bunch. Two parents, 3 boys, 3 girls, and we can let Bulma be the maid It would be a hit!" ChiChi said excitedly. Gohan and Goten looked blankly at each other. "She's kidding right?" said Goten. "Of course she is! How would we even get the show set up and started?' said Gohan amused. "Or maybe, just maybe, she's not." Said Goku. All the boys sighed. "Lunchtime everybody!" yelled ChiChi. "Oh boy, that can take my mind off of this show thing your mom wants" sighed Goku. The six year olds rushed also for their food.  
  
Then the boys went in and saw a blonde haired man with a suit on. "Everybody, this is J.C. McMan. He's going to be the producer for our show. "That woman's really gonna pull this off!" said Goku. " A television show with me in it. I'm going to be famous!" said Goten, "All the ladies will love me. Trunks is going to be super jealous!" he finished. "Well, let's get this gold mine on the road!" said Mr. McMan.  
  
The Son family was at Studio 13 in Hollywood in California. They were getting the final preparations ready for their show. "And he shoot in 5,4,3,2,1, were on the air!"(The Son Bunch Theme Song is sang in the tune of the Brady Bunch Theme Song)  
  
Their once was a very weird family  
  
They were said to part alien  
  
The human girl found out about his secret  
  
She fell in love more than much  
  
There were three boys in their family  
  
All of them strong and happy  
  
Their fight for peace is tough  
  
There were pretty triplet girls in their family  
  
Their sweet eyes resembled to pearls  
  
Their brothers are always bothering them All their hair is dressed in pigtail braids  
  
The Son Bunch The Son Bunch That's all we have to tell you About the Son Bunch  
  
Goku: Hi ChiChi darling, how is you're morning so far?  
  
ChiChi: It's okay Goku, it's just those kids. Chiku wants to go to that Club Star place with Ivory-chan. I don't want boys to push on her. You're the father, what should we do?  
  
Goku: (holds up script paper) I think we should have a very crucial discussion with you're daughher Chi honey. "Chi honey! Woah! Who wrote this script?" Goku blurted out. The live audience had puzzled looks on their faces. ChiChi overflowed with embarrassment. "ME YOU JERK!!!" ChiChi grumbled angrily.  
  
ChiChi: Well I think that's a crackerjack idea Goku. Go talk to her now.  
  
Goku enters the other room. Chiku is getting inappropriate clothing ready for her outing. A tubetop with a short miniskirt and high heel sandals. She stuffs it in her closet as her father comes in.  
  
Chiku: Hi Daddy!  
  
Goku: Hi Chiku, we need to talk about where you're going tonight.  
  
Chiku: That annoying mom of mine. She spied and told you that I was going.  
  
Goku: Now Chiku, I don't want you to go to that club, (Goku holds up script again) You won't be able to enter your first World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku gets mad. "What! I wouldn't let anything stop you from going to a Martial Arts Tournament, especially your first time. I can't believe ChiChi wrote this mess. Why would Chiku even do something like that?"  
  
"What's going on here?" said Goten coming with his brother Gohan. "Dad is about to get in major trouble." Gohan looks at his extremely furious mother, who is turning red from her anger. Chiku sees sisters entering the room. "Dad, I think you should turn around." said Chikara. Goku turned around and realized he was going to get in more trouble than ever. "GOKU, YOU JERK, YOU DINGDONG, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF NATIONAL TELEVISION. I WROTE THAT STUFF AND YOU WILL ACT OUT WHAT I WROTE. ALL I EVER WANTED GOKU WAS A HAPPY, WEALTHY LIFE. THIS IS OUR CHANCE AND ONCE AGAIN, YOU'RE BLOWING IT. I HATE HOW YOU PUT FIGHTING AND TRAINING FIRST AND NOT YOUR FAMILY." Goku got angry at snapped back. "CHICHI HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO CHANGE A PERSONALTILY, WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY ARE!" Chikara, Chiku, Chiann, Goten, Gohan and Gochan looked at each other. "Stop this constant bickering, can't you tell mom that this is breaking our family apart!" yelled Gochan. "This stupid fighting crap is tearing our family apart!" screamed ChiChi. ChiChi let out a scream that would pierce windows. She smacked Goku so hard that a red mark appeared on his face. ChiChi's eyes were overflowing with tears. She ran out the room crying. "Our lives are gonna be miserable!" said Chiann.  
  
"What, this is a disgrace! That's it this show is canceled!" yelled Mr. MacMan. "What, no, no! Mr. MacMan !" ChiChi cried. "This show is a bust!" replied MacMan. "No! My dream!" said ChiChi. She turned to Goku. She was furious. "This is all you're fault. I hate you! I hate you Goku Son. Keep you're brutal children! Keep yoyu're fighting crap, train night and day for all I care. Goku. I'm moving out! I'll find a life where a man will take me in his arms and give me the best, all I ever wanted Goku. Have a nice life, you'll be seeing me on Easy Street." "Mommy!" said Gochan, Chiann, Chiku, and Chikara." "Get off me you rats!" snarled ChiChi. She threw them off of her. The young children started to cry. "ChiChi, why!" said Goku. "Dad, why didn't you say no." said Goten. "Dad, were no longer the Son Bunch." Gohan said. Goku looked toward the sun, realizing the best thing that happened in his life slipped through his fingers like sand.  
  
Will Goku get ChiChi back?or will ChiChi come back running to Goku? Will Goku forgive ChiChi? Find out in my next fic, Los Tango De La Muerte! 


End file.
